De nouveau à la maison
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [Épisode 100] Ils étaient enfin revenus à la maison. Un soupira traversa ses lèvres en les voyant dans le salon, plus jamais il ne les abandonnerait,plus jamais.


_Coucou! Me voici pour un petit O.S en rapport avec l'épisode 100 un peu plus marqué. Il se porte sur les ressentis de Mathieu en rapport avec ses personnalités voilà avec un peu de guimauve en fin et pourtant l'église du bon du bien sait que j'aime pas écrire dessus xD sur ceux en espérant que cela vous plaise! Bonne lecture et désolée si il y a des fautes ^^_

 **Disclaimer:** **Les** **personnages ne appartiennent pas si ça dérange monsieur Mathieu Sommet pour je ne sais quelles raisons je le supprimerai.**

* * *

Ils étaient enfin revenus à la maison. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant ses trois personnalités principales parler ensemble et se taquiner gentiment. Le Redneck n'apparaissait que de temps à autre par conséquent il ne se trouvait donc pas avec les autre, et le Panda...il souffla il ne savait pas où il était, sûrement hors du programme. Le problème c'est qu'après son rap il ne savait pas quoi penser. Et tout ceci lui donnait d'atroces migraines. Il leva la tête pour voir Jeanne, curieux comme prénom pour un IA. D'autres questions en rapport avec elle lui taraudait l'esprit aussi. Qui est ce mystérieux opérateur? Combien de temps a-t-il dormi? Qu'est t'il advenu de son corps? Pourquoi Jeanne l'écoute t'il? Et surtout pourquoi ils sont ici?!  
Il décida de s'assoir sur le canapé du salon pixélisé par Jeanne à côté de l'homme en noir qui lui tendait une bière. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête en souriant. Quand il pense qu'il a été père de famille, qu'il a abandonné ses précieuses lunettes de soleil et qu'il ne faisait plus rien d'illégal il ne put s'empêcher un petit rire. Il le préférait bien mieux comme ça : pervers et criminel.

-Un problème gamin?!demanda t'il de sa voix rauque, ce son aussi lui avait manqué.  
-Non rien.  
-Tu es sûr Mathieu? Questionna timidement une faible voix à sa gauche.

Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Et dire que son petit geek c'était pris pour le patron à dealer de la poudre, tuer et vouloir coucher avec des filles surtout qu'il avait même piquer la veste du criminel. Alors qui l'avait à peine vu pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Et dire qu'une cosplayeuse en Sailor Moon l'avait littéralement mis au tapis, ça aussi c'était tordent. Il acquiesça à sa réponse en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

-T'es sûr gros? reprit le camé avant de crier Rhubarbe en s'écrasant à terre.

Le Hippie en Dieu, comme quoi on pouvait encore l'étonner. Avec sa paix et son église du bon du bien. Il aurait pensé le voir dans une cure de désintoxication ou parfaitement lucide mais non il était encore parfaitement pété. Il avait même eu des fidèles faut le faire comme même.

-Faut nous comprendre aussi gamin. Tu pars nous laissant aucunes nouvelles et tu te ramènes comme une fleur.

Oui mais pour sa défense il dormait et il n'avait pas compris lui-même ce qui c'était passé... Mêmes eux étaient perdus là-dessus. Et attendez depuis quand le criminel se fait du souci?!

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon petit Patrounet? Le charia t'il doucement.  
-Fais pas chier gamin...marmonna t'il comme réponse.

Celui-ci se leva en s'allumant une énième clope, son éternel rictus malsain aux lèvres . Il expira un nuage âcre de fumée avant de finir sa vodka cul sec.

-Tu vas où gros?  
-Maintenant que je suis de retour je vais enfin pouvoir aller m'amuser un peu! Vous voulez venir?  
-Non ça ira on va rester là, amuses toi bien! répondit Mathieu en souriant.

Il le vit partir tranquillement on ne sait où ne cherchant par vraiment à comprendre. Si il voulait tuer et violer grand bien lui fasse! Son attention se tourna vers ses deux autres compagnons. Le camé était en plein bad trip hurlant des mots sans aucuns sens comme : " ornithorynque" ou "commode", allez savoir pourquoi. Le geek était sûr l'ordinateur regardant quelques vidéos en jouant distraitement à Hearthstone. Soudain il se tourna vers lui comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

-Mais-mais qu-qui va s'occuper de Wifi?

Merde il n'y avait pas pensé à son chat! Le pauvre livré seul dans ce monde hostile sans ses chers maîtres adorés .

-Quand Antoine a vu que je ne répondais pas il a sûrement dû s'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiètes expliqua t'il gentiment.  
-Ah d'accord...Jeanne? Est-ce que tu peux pixéliser ma peluche pikachu s'il te plaît?  
-Je demande à l'opérateur. Demande accepté je vous fais cela tout de suite.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard son pikachu apparu dans ses bras ainsi que son monsieur nounours flambe en neuf. Il remercia l'IA faiblement en resserrant son étreinte, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tout était redevenu comme avant! Bon il n'a plus de corps, il est coincé dans les limbes d'internets et il ne peut pas voir le monde "réel" mais le principal c'est qu'ils soient de retour : sa "famille" dérangée et allumée.

-Et pour le panda on fait quoi? Reprit le gamin,hésitant de parler de ce sujet "tabou".

Mathieu soupira, lui-même ne savait pas. C'était le vide de ce côté là. Et pour combler le tout Jeanne refusait de dire quoi que ce soit sur lui, répétant que ce n'est pas le moment.

-J'en ai aucune idée...on verra avec le temps, pour le moment profites d'accord?  
-Salut mes petites putes! Coupa le Patron joyeux en arrivant tranquillement.  
-Tu étais rapide!  
-Tu sais avec moi gamin, ça dure jamais bien longtemps.  
-Tu aurais pu prendre une douche comme même. Souffla le schizophrène en resserrant sa prise sur le gamin terrifié.

Le criminel était recouvert de sang et d'autres substances non déterminées tâchant son costume noir à moitié ouvert dévoilant son torse marqué de griffures. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles comme si un combat avait eu lieu. Son éternel rictus ornait ses lèvres accompagné de sa cigarette encore allumée. Il tirait une latte de temps en temps dessus. Il avait des traces de rouges à lèvres sur le visage ainsi que des suçons dans le cou laissant des marques violacées.

-Mais ça aurait pas été drôle gamin! répondit il simplement.  
-Je te retrouve et en à peine une heure tu as déjà tués des personnes. T'es irrécupérable mec...  
-Non je te rectifie gamin, j'ai torturé puis violé et j'ai enfin tué puis rebaisé après. Répondit il en partant se doucher.

Mathieu soupira faiblement. Il réconfortait son double le plus innocent en regardant ses emails sur l'ordinateur. Après quelques minutes un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

-Merde mais faut que je prévienne Antoine! S'exclama t'il faisant sursauter le geek.  
-Et tu vas lui dire quoi gamin? Salut tu sais je me suis fais séquestrer par un malade et il m'a tiré une balle dans la tête. Mon esprit a atterri dans internet et tu sais quoi? Je suis réellement schizophrène et mes personnalités existent. Ça vas toi sinon? Expliqua sarcastiquement le patron en prenant la voix du présentateur.

Ses cheveux collaient contre son front étant trempé, comme ses habits encore légèrement mouillés. Il avait fait disparaître le maquillage qui l'ornait. Et sa veste de costard avait disparu pour une noire plus chaude fourrée à l'intérieur que Mathieu ne connaissait pas.

-Il a raison gros! Tu risques de le mettre en danger! Pantoufles!  
-Tu es pas bien avec nous? questionna le gamin doucement.  
-Si ce n'est pas ça le problème mais il va s'inquiéter que je ne l'appelle pas. lui répondit il en continuant de caresser distraitement les cheveux du gosse.

Il prit le criminel dans son bras libre en souriant. Sa main s'amusa à ébouriffer sa touffe en le collant un peu plus contre son torse. Celui-ci se laissa faire en grognant faiblement appréciant ses fins doigts passer sur sa nuque. Il demanda au hippie de venir sur ses genoux chose que celui-ci fit en hurlant " cacahuète ". Il se colla contre lui pour leur faire un gros câlin parce que c'est "peace gros."

-T'es confortable gros!  
-Tu me retires les mots de la bouche gamin!  
-Moi j'aime bien les câlins comme ça...

Mathieu sourit tendrement en les serrant un peu plus pour les sentir mieux contre lui, s'assurant qu'ils soient présents. Par la sainte patate que c'est confortable! Il posa sa tête dans la masse de cheveux l'encerclant humant le mélange de leurs doux parfum.

-Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous les gars, je vous aime. avoua t'il.  
-Moi aussi Mathieu.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime gros.  
-Tu m'excites quand tu dis ça gamin.

Il rit de bon cœur en accentuant sa prise. Oui c'était bel et bien eux pas de doute. Pour rien au monde il ne les abandonnerait, plus jamais, jamais...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu et merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir! Vous gagnerez de vous joindre à leur câlin :3  
Bonne soirée /nuit/journée /vacance /travail/ ce que vous voulez!  
Bisous bisous  
Agathou_


End file.
